My Perfect Valentine
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Set before 'Hex Factor'. Toad and Wanda both spend Valentine's Day contemplating their own ideas of a perfect valentine. Chapter Three full of post 'Toad, Witch, Wardrobe' sappiness!
1. Witches are Red

My Perfect Valentine (Wanda)

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff. Like the summary says this takes place before 'Hex Factor' so Wanda and Toad haven't even met yet. I thought this idea would be really cute.

It's hard to think straight when you're sedated. You just get this really heavy feeling in your body and you feel like you're sliding down into a deep, dark hole. That's how it usually feels. This time though it feels different. It's like I'm just kind of floating, like I'm underwater or everything's moving in slow motion. They must've lessened my dosage. Usually two seconds after they stick me I'm out like a light and having a nightmare or a flashback. This time I just feel all warm and happy and safe. I'm smiling; at least I think I am. It's been a long time since I smiled so I'm a little out of practice.

What is today? It must be a holiday. I can tell because instead of being angry I'm just depressed. Too many happy memories that I can't get rid of. I miss Father and Pietro the most on holidays. I should be angrier than usual but I'm just too sad. I wish I could see them again even if it was just so I could kill them. I wish someone would visit me or care about me.

It's Valentine's Day, I think. Lots of red, lots of pink. Lots of cards and candy and flowers. None for me though, never anything for me. Nobody loves poor Wanda not even her twin brother and her dear father. They did once, maybe, but I did something to make them hate me. I wish I knew what I did to deserve this. Whatever it was I'm sorry.

I decide to play a little game while I'm in this drug-induced state of false happiness. It's a game I play every Valentine's Day I'm forced to spend here. I dream about what it would be like if I had a valentine, if I had someone who loved me. I describe him perfectly enough to envision him in my mind and then I fantasize about our fictional life together. You know, how we met, our first kiss, our wedding, stuff like that. I just dream it all up and then I start crying. Yep, every year. It's like clockwork. I just cry myself to sleep because I know that it'll never happen, ever.

Well, where shall we start? Used to when I started this game I would dream up fantastically ludicrous people. My perfect valentine would be a rich CEO or something and he would look like a male supermodel. He'd come and take me away to live in his mansion and we'd live happily ever after. Well, needless to say, I've kind of sobered since then. Every year it gets less and less fantastic and more and more realistic. I guess as you get older you lose your imagination or something.

Physical appearance, that's where I usually start. Height? Well, that doesn't really matter but probably short. Weight? Skinny, not very muscular. Skin color? White, probably pale even. Eye color? Hmm, that's a tough one. Anything but blue. Blue would remind me too much of Pietro. Green's a good color, an unusual one for guys. We'll go with green. Hair? Probably brown because it goes with the green eyes the best. Age? Well, around my age. Plus or minus three years I guess. No, let's make it two. Okay so we have a white male with green eyes and brown hair who's short, skinny, and is somewhere between fifteen and nineteen years old. Yeah, this year's a real winner.

Well, looks aren't everything. Personality's the real kicker. He'd be funny I guess. It's been a long time since I laughed. I need someone who can make me smile again, a real smile. He'd be goofy and funny. Probably a little shy too. Maybe not very good with girls. I haven't had much opposite sex interaction so I'd probably like for both of us to be on the same level of experience. He'd probably be awkward and clumsy too but in a cute way. That's what he'd be, cute. Not handsome or gorgeous but just cute. He'd be like a stuffed animal you can cuddle with, that kind of cute.

He'd treat me like a princess. That's how Django used to treat me. Pietro must've been jealous but I didn't care. Django would always play with me, he was never too busy like Father. He'd always call me his little princess and he would always tell me he loved me. I miss him and Marya so much.

My perfect valentine would always be nice to me. He'd never hurt me like Father and Pietro. He'd come and rescue me from this evil place. He'd make Father and Pietro sorry for what they did. He'd make them stop laughing at me. That's what Father and Pietro are doing right now I bet. I bet Pietro's happy I'm gone because now he gets all Father's attention, not that it was that much different when I was around. Maybe that's why he didn't stop them from taking me away. He wanted all of Father's love, he always did. Jealous, selfish little brat.

That's okay. I've got my perfect valentine to always love me so I won't need them anymore. My perfect valentine would never abandon me and if anyone tried to hurt me he'd make them sorry. He'd come and take me away and we'd never have to worry about Pietro or Father ever again. He'd always protect me and tell me I was the most wonderful girl in the world. He'd call me cute little names and give me presents I didn't deserve and we'd live happily ever after. We'd get married of course and maybe have kids. We'd own a nice big house with a big yard for the kids to play in. And pets too, cats and dogs. We'd be the perfect family and while we'd be in our nice, happy house Pietro and Father would be locked up and rotting. Then I'd get to laugh at them for a change.

I can feel the tears starting to come. Yep, right on schedule. I'm starting to realize that it'll never happen. My perfect valentine isn't coming, maybe even isn't real at all. I'll just be locked in here forever and ever. No one will ever love poor Wanda.

Damn Father and Pietro for doing this to me. Damn them both to Hell. Wasn't I a good daughter, a good sister? I tried to be, I thought I was. Why'd they do this to me? Why'd they leave me all alone with no one to love me? No, there has to be someone who loves me. My perfect valentine's out there somewhere. I can't be all alone, I can't.

I try to dry my eyes but they won't stop watering. I stare blearily out of my only window at the full moon outside. It's beautiful. I imagine I'm in my perfect house with my perfect valentine. I imagine him snuggling with me and telling me I'm as beautiful as the moon, maybe even more beautiful. I feel myself begin to slide into sleep. My eyes start to grow heavy but I keep watching the moon. I feel myself drift into a half-sleep state. I vaguely wonder if my perfect valentine sees the same moon as I do. I hope he's thinking about me now. Maybe no one loves him too. Maybe just like me he's all alone and dreaming of his own perfect valentine. Maybe his perfect valentine is me. I hope so. My eyes close and I drift into a dream. For once it isn't a psychotic nightmare. It's a nice, happy dream about me and my perfect valentine.


	2. Frogs are Green

**My Perfect Valentine (Toad)**

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff.  Can't think of any cute little things to write so I'll just let you finish the story.

            Valentine's Day.  Whoop-dee-do, big deal.  For me it's just another day.  I wish it wasn't but it is.  Valentine's Day is probably the most depressing holiday for me.  Used ta be it was Christmas but since I started livin' with the Brotherhood it's been okay.  I guess good friends can replace your family but they can't replace caring about someone, loving someone.  That's why I ain't too fond of Valentine's Day.  There's nobody for me to love, nobody to love me.  I mean sure the rest of the guys are great and all but it ain't exactly the same thing.  Not even close, really.

            Everybody's doing something.  Lance went out with Kitty, Tabby went to a party, Pietro probably has like five dates, and Freddy's just watchin' TV.  Me, I'm sittin' up here on this roof cuttin' myself ta pieces because I got nobody to be with.  That wasn't literal by the way.  If I wanted ta off myself I woulda done it a long time ago.

            Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be in love, to have someone to care about.  I asked Lance once.  He said it was the best feeling in the world.  I'd give anything to feel it.  Too bad my chances of finding a girl are about as good as Freddy's chances of becomin' skinny.  It would be nice to have someone special to care about.  It would be nice to have someone who would think I was the greatest guy in the world instead of a bug-gulping loser.

            Just for kicks, I start to imagine what exactly my dream girl would be like.  It's not like I have much else to do so why not?  Why not imagine up a perfect valentine to fall in love with?  Lessee, how do those personal ads start out?  Oh yeah, looks.  Hmm.  Well, I guess she'd probably be tall or at least taller than me, which ain't sayin' much.  I'm pretty scrawny so even if she was a normal height it'd still be taller than me.  She'd be skinny too, not too skinny though.  She'd have smooth, creamy, pearly white skin.  Beautiful eyes too, sparkly and pretty.  What color?  Blue, like the sky.  Hair?  Hmm, red's kinda cool lookin' but not really red.  Whazzat color called?  Auburn?  Yeah, I think that's it.  She'd probably have it dyed though.  Girls do that a lot.  I don't really know why.

            She'd probably be older than me.  That don't really bother me much.  I ain't that big on age but when you're only fifteen it's kinda hard ta aim low.  Older it is then.  She'd probably have a nice lookin' body too.  Not drop-dead gorgeous though, just nice.  Maybe she wouldn't get a lot of attention from guys because it was only nice.  It's okay, I'd think she was beautiful

            She wouldn't be like most girls.  She'd be different but in a good way.  Most girls won't even give me the time of day or even talk to me.  Maybe she wouldn't at first but she'd come around.  She'd see there's more to Todd Tolensky than eatin' flies and spittin' slime.  She'd see I can be just as nice to her as the next guy, probably nicer actually.

            Most girls think I'm kinda sleazy but that's only 'cause they don't know me very well.  She'd probably think the same thing but I'd show her.  I'd buy her presents and always tell her I thought she was wonderful.  I'd make sure she knew I loved her and that I thought about her all the time.  After she got ta know me a little she'd probably start to like me.  Then she'd tell me how much she loved me too.  Man, that'd feel great.  I'd be the happiest frog ever.

            She probably wouldn't be from around here or if she was I'd never have met her before.  All the girls around here already think they know me so they don't even bother.  What I need is a girl I can make a good first impression with, ya know?  A girl I can get off to a good start with so I can show her how much I love her.  I need someone who hasn't already seen me as a disgusting freak.

            I'd feel so wonderful when we were together.  We'd probably get married maybe.  Maybe we'd even have a few kids if she wanted.  I haven't ever really thought about it before but it'd probably be real nice ta have a little family.  We'd live in a nice house with a cat or a dog and a couple of kids.  We'd all be a happy little family.  I'd get a job if she wanted me to or I'd stay at home with the kids if she wanted to work.  I wouldn't mind either way as long as I'd get to see her at the end of day and have her hug me and say she missed me while we were apart.

            I sigh for a little bit.  Who am I kiddin'?  I'll never find a girl for me.  I'll never know what it's like to love someone, to kiss someone and have them kiss you back.  I'll always just be a slimy little toad that nobody loves.  That's pretty depressin', yo.  Guess I shouldn't really think like that.  I mean I never thought I'd have a family and now I got the Brotherhood.  Maybe one day I'll get a girl who loves me too.

            I stare up at the full moon.  It's really pretty.  I imagine she's with me, my perfect valentine.  She'd be even prettier than the moon and I'd tell her so.  Maybe she's out there, somewhere.  Maybe she's watchin' the same moon I am right now.  I bet she's all alone too with no one to love her.  She shouldn't be alone or sad.  If she were with me she wouldn't be, I'd make sure she was always happy.  Then it'd make me happy to see her so happy.  Maybe she's thinkin' about her perfect valentine too.  I hope it's me.

            I sigh again as I climb through my window and into my bed.  Some Valentine's Day.  I close my eyes and imagine me and my perfect valentine.  Together forever, that's how it'll be.  Me and my perfect valentine, together forever and ever.


	3. Something More

My Perfect Valentine (Wanda and Toad)

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: I actually do own something this time, the poems Wanda and Toad write were completely made up by me. Other than that I'm just a broke loser who likes sappy love stories. Oh yeah, this takes place after 'The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe' (duh).

It's Valentine's Day again. I can remember what I did last Valentine's Day. I sat up on the roof and wished for a perfect valentine. Somebody upstairs sure must love me 'cause I got her livin' right here in this house. Sure Wanda don't love me right now but it'll get better. She quit blastin' me around the house and even smiled at my jokes a few times. Pretty soon I may get another kiss. Man, that first one was so amazing. I'd give anything for us to kiss again and for her to really mean it.

I gotta do somethin' special for her. I gotta show her I care about her. That's what Valentine's Day's for, ya know? It's for showin' the people you love how much you care. I don't know what I'm gonna do but it has ta be somethin' good, somethin' romantic.

I don't have much money so I guess I can't buy her anything. I'd use the old five-finger discount but she'd get upset with me if I stole a present for her. Besides, that's what everybody does, buy presents I mean. I need something more original than that. Wanda's not like most girls so I need something different than the usual box o' chocolates or bouquet o' roses.

I sit on the bed and think. I think so hard my brain almost wants ta explode. I could take her some place fancy to eat but that costs money and she ain't too keen on bein' seen in public with me that way. I don't think we've reached the dating stage yet. I could cook her dinner but I tried makin' her breakfast once and filled the kitchen with smoke. Lance was pretty upset about that, Pietro too. Okay, what else is there? I sigh. There has to be somethin' I can do. Somethin' that doesn't cost anything and somethin' that's really easy so I don't goof it up. I try to think of something like that. No candy, no flowers, no card. I stop for a second. My mind starts to finally work. I've got an idea.

I hop over to my backpack and pull out my notebook. I stare at the blank page for a second. How do love poems start out anyways? The really good ones never made since to me till I met Wanda. I know for sure I can't do something like that. What's an easy one? Roses are red, violets are blue. Everybody does that though. Let's be a little creative. How about witches are red, frogs are green? That sounds good.

Okay, now what rhymes with green? Well, that's easy. Seen, of course. There we go, nice little rhyme there. Now, what do I wanna say next? Well, I guess maybe I'd like for us ta go out on a date. We never really got ta do that and I think it'd be good for me ta impress her. Lessee, date. What rhymes with date? Oooh, got one.

Now what? Well, why do I think we should go out? Because I love her, that's easy enough. I guess I just want her to love me too. She really needs someone ta care about her and I just wanna be that kind of person to her. She's the only girl I've ever had the slightest chance with and I just wanna let her know that I think she's wonderful. Hey, I got somethin'.

Ya know, this poetry stuff ain't that bad. Neither is bein' in love, really. I mean yeah it makes ya feel kinda girly and wussy and all that but it's not so bad. It's way different than I imagined but different in a good way. Different in a good way just like my little snugglebunny. A special feeling for a special girl. I hope she likes this poem. I stare down at the paper and read what I wrote. It practically wrote itself, actually.

Witches are red

Frogs are green

You're the most beautiful girl

That I've ever seen

I think it'd be awesome, yo

I think it'd be great

If we could maybe go out

On one tiny, little date

You know that I'm crazy about you

And all I want is for you to love me too

So maybe once on this Valentine's Day

Your answer will be different than what you usually say

And maybe I'd get the tiniest kiss

From my Crimson Cutie, my Scarlet Witch

Ha, take that Willy Shakespeare. Todd Tolensky's got some poetry in him after all. I put a little note at the bottom sayin' that I'd like us to go out and that if she wants to then to let me know. After that I sign my name to my masterpiece and carefully fold it in half. I wonder if they give awards to fifteen-year-olds. Oh well, I'd just settle for bein' with Wanda. I go check to see if she's in her room. She went out for a walk I think. I put the poem on her pillow and go back to my room to wait.

XXXXXXX

Walking never seems to help much. It doesn't really do anything but temporarily alleviate my problems. Maybe that's all it's supposed to do. What a huge rip-off.

It's Valentine's Day. I'm sure Toad is busy doing something to try and charm me. He gets an A for effort, I'll give him that. He hasn't been so bad lately. Maybe he's starting to grow on me. Yeah, like a fungus. That's about how revolting he is sometimes.

I sigh as I return to the house. I'm not really sure why I'm depressed today. Then again I'm not really sure why I am the way I am a lot of times. I guess it's because of the holiday. I try to remember what I did on Valentine's Day last year. I draw a blank. Big surprise there.

I open my door, close it behind me, and smile a little as I look at my bed. There's a note on my pillow. I already know who it's from. I unfold it and giggle a little. It's a cute poem, sappy and goofy just like him. Why does he care so much? Nobody else does. Well sure Father and Pietro do but that's because they're family and they're obligated to. This is different though. Nobody but him has ever made me feel this kind of special.

I owe him an answer, I suppose. This time I'll try the truth. Honesty's always the best policy, right? Maybe it's time I started being a little honest with myself. I guess I like Toad. He's always trying to make me laugh or smile. He's never done anything to hurt me and if I ever wanted to talk to him about something I'm sure he'd listen. I guess he's kind of my friend.

I sit on my bed and think. I tear a page out of my diary and grab a pen. I look at his poem. Witches are red, frogs are green. Cute, Todd, very cute. It's only fair I reply in the same manner.

He loves me so much and all he wants in return is for me to love him back a little. I'm sorry that I can't do that. I'm sorry that he wants what I can't give him. Why can't I give him what he wants? Why can't he be more than just a friend to me? I don't know. All I know is that for some reason the more he pushes, the closer he gets, the more I get scared and pull away. I want someone to love me, yes, but if I'm being honest with myself then I have to say it isn't Toad. I have to tell him that I'm just not ready, that we need to just be friends. My hand has suddenly developed a mind of its own it seems. I stare down at the poem I just wrote.

Witches are red

Frogs are green

I'm sorry Todd but

It just wouldn't work out between you and me

It's not that I don't like you

It's definitely not that

You're sweet and goofy and cute

And all that other mushy love crap

No, the reason that I must regretfully decline

Is that I like being your friend and you being mine

But that's as far as I'd like it to go

I'm sorry but I'm just not ready, you know

You've been a prince to me, a regular saint

But when it comes to you I'm just not ready to date

Not exactly on par with William Blake but it works, I guess. I write him a little note saying I'm sorry but I can't love him like he wants. The only thing I can be right now is a friend. I sign my name and hope he's not too disappointed. I fold the poem and put it in my coat pocket. There's some noise on the roof. I suspect it's him.

XXXXXXX

Wanda opened her window and climbed out onto the roof. It was a nice night, a bit chilly but clear. She stared at the full moon. It reminded her of something but she couldn't exactly remember what. She saw Toad staring at it too.

"Toad?" she asked.

"Hey," he replied as he turned to notice her, "What'cha doin' up here?" Wanda nervously avoided meeting his eyes. Was she actually starting to get shy around him?

"Nothing much," she replied, "Just needed some air I guess."

"You wanna sit with me?" asked Toad. Wanda seemed to have a hard time forming coherent thoughts. She felt her face start to turn red. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Sure," she managed to reply. She sat down next to him. She couldn't remember them ever sitting this close. His arm moved around her shoulder. Instinctively she moved to brush it off but then stopped.

"The moon's really pretty tonight," said Toad. She could tell he was a little nervous too. She found that somewhat comforting. It was good to know they were on an even playing field.

"Yeah," she replied. It was a beautiful full moon. It reminded her of something, something to do with Valentine's Day.

"It reminds me of last Valentine's Day," continued Toad, "I sat up here then too." Last Valentine's Day? What had she done last Valentine's Day? Something to do with the moon. Had she been staring at the same moon as he had been?

"What did you do last year?" she asked him.

"You'll laugh if I told you," replied Toad as he shook his head.

"Try me," she dared.

"I imagined myself a perfect valentine," explained Toad, "A dream girl to fall in love with. I thought up everything, described her perfect, and then thought about us gettin' married and stuff." Wanda had the oddest feeling that she'd done the same thing last year.

"Hey, did you get my poem?" asked Toad. Wanda reflexively smiled but her hand closed around the poem in her pocket.

"Yeah," she said, "we need to talk."

"You didn't like it?" asked Toad glumly. Wanda almost wanted to cry. She'd never really seen Toad look sad before. She didn't like it at all.

"No, it was really sweet," she explained, "It's just that I'm not sure how I feel about you. I don't know if you're a friend or . . . or something more."

"Is there any way to find out?" asked Toad. Wanda thought about it for a minute. She'd tried everything she knew. She looked at him. He was cute, loveable, cuddly. He was always willing to do anything for her, always ready to make her smile. He treated her like the center of his universe, like a princess.

"Just one," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips. She had meant it to be a small one just to see if she liked it or not. Her answer came almost immediately as she refused to let their lips part.

"That's your present," she breathed as they separated.

"So," said Toad as soon as he caught his breath, "what am I now?"

"Almost there," replied Wanda, "but I still need some time to think."

"I can wait," assured Toad, "for as long as it takes."

"Thank you," said Wanda as she turned to leave, "Hey Toad, what was your perfect valentine like?"

"Exactly like you," replied Toad with a smile, "You're the only girl for me, Wanda." She smiled too.

"Happy Valentine's Day, slimeball," she said as she climbed back down to her window.

"You too, cuddlebumps," replied Toad. Wanda went back inside her room and shut her window. Her hand reached into her pocket and closed around the poem she'd written for him.

"Just like me," she mumbled as she crumpled it up and threw it away. She could remember playing a game just like that. She could remember her perfect valentine being a lot like him.

"Just friends," she said to herself, "maybe a little bit more." Maybe she did think of him as more than a friend. Maybe she really did love him. Maybe, just maybe, Toad wasn't the only one who had found a perfect valentine.


End file.
